Regroup In Darkness
Devil/Demon/God Moments before the mysterious bright light erupted, its source being Hakumusha's Zenten spell, Deviot had just teleported into Bosco, carrying everyone but Hanzo with him, as well as a chunk of the earth and buildings crashing down. "So...this is Bosco?" Deviot looked around, seeing people running away "What? So many people...Why?! Did we fail?!". "You all failed." Marx replied to Deviot "You and your sister were among the first to be sealed, correct? After that, so did the rest. Including Arma and the Grand Demon." Marx explained, a hint of glee in his tone. Meanwhile, a black sphere dissipated, revealing everyone else protected by Kuro "Attagirl." Lamia patted her daughter, praising her, much to Kuro's pleasure "Right, so...we're in Bosco?". "It smells like it..." Juvia said, covering her nose "The foul stench of corruption is everywhere...". "Right. Lucy, we'll be leav-..." Lamia turned, only to see Lucy gone, having run away while she wasn't looking "...Well, fuckin' great. We're gonna need to go booty hunting later. And not in the good way.". "You idiot!" Kugoku yelled at Lamia "Do you realize a Demon of unimaginable power is before you?!" Kugoku said "Now release this seal from me so I can kill him! For good!". "Can't." Lamia replied, swiftly and to the point, much to Kugoku's shock "If you fight here, you won't get far with your size, and your strength will get us hurt. Even then, goin' just a bit serious will get us killed. That's why you didn't try as hard against Hanzo back at Desierto, right?" Lamia said to Kugoku, much to his shock. "S-...Sadly, you're not mistaken...my power would wipe out this entire town if I were to even use one attack without holding back..." Kugoku admitted that he didn't think this through. He didn't want to create cataclysm, and kill thousands again, he has grown passed that "We need Hanzo...He's our best chance.". "It matters not!" Deviot snapped at Marx, walking passed him "I must get Carmina!" Deviot followed the familiar demonic energy of his sister. It was weak, but he could feel it "I can sense it..." Deviot quickly ran to the direction where his sister would be. "Hey, wait!" Kugoku yelled, but Deviot was already gone. "Hehehe..." Marx chuckled, turning to face everyone, extending his hand to them "Would you like me to take you to him?". "What?! Do you think we're stu-...?!" Kugoku was immediately cut off by Kuro, who wrapped his mouth with black energy that crystallized. "Why?" Lamia asked what everyone else was most likely thinking. "Because..." The moment Marx told his reasoning to Lamia, the bright flash from Hakumusha's attack, Zenten, erupted from afar, illuminating the town for a few seconds. When the light cleared, Lamia's eyes widened in shock, uncharacteristically of her. "You...?" Lamia gritted her teeth, recomposing herself, rubbing her face to clear her mind "...Why tell me and not...?". "Trust me, I want to." Marx said, his tone sounding genuinely heartbroken for some reason "But if I did...then I fear as though Deviot will be the least of your problems." Marx gestured Lamia to come closer "I will help you, but that is because I am also ordered to make sure of that. After today, my mission will be to kill you. Probably.". "What makes you think, this will remain a secret after today?" Lamia asked Marx, as if interrogating him. "I don't. I just need to convince you to trust me. I don't want to reveal that either. Yet." Marx replied, handing out a card to Lamia "I'll be taking you to him now. All of you." He gave extra cards to Juvia, Kugoku and Kuro "Oh, and...I'll be coming as well." Within a split second, Marx threw a blank card a fair distance away, and after a few short seconds, snapped his fingers, teleporting everyone holding a card to where the blank card is located, including himself. When they reappeared, Deviot had also stopped in a certain alley "Here it is...the strongest signal is here...You're here, aren't you, Carmina?" Deviot cocked his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist. "Maken..." Purple energy surrounded Deviot's fist, catching Marx's attention, who quickly tore a card in half, erecting a barrier "Ōeikyō!" Deviot's fist seemed to vanish for a split second, striking the earth at such speed that it seemingly broke the sound barrier. The impact created a shockwave, tearing the buildings making the alley, and creating a deep crater. The dust cleared as everyone appeared safe behind the barrier "How annoying!" Marx exclaimed dusting himself "To waste a technique just to make some space..." Marx immediately put his hand in the way of Lamia who attempted to walk forth "Not yet.". Deviot openned his fist into an open palm, striking the earth with his claws "I will free you from this damned prison! The humans will not keep us locked forever!" Black sparks began to emit near Deviot, as a seal appeared above him. "Keh, dumbass." Marx said, turning to Lamia "Hey, that girl. How strong of a barrier can she make?". "Depends." Lamia replied "What's comin'?". Deviot's arm dug through a black barrier, breaking it. In that moment that he did, violent sparks began emitting from the area, striking the area and even tearing through concrete. And soon after, an enormous, pitch black explosion erupted, shaking the entire city, sending a shockwave throughout all of it, comparable to an earthquake with its power. As the dust settled, Kuro's barrier cleared, having kept everyone, even Marx, safe. Deviot stood in the middle of an even larger crater than before, holding a beautiful young woman, with pale skin, long, flowing white hair and red eyes. She was unconscious, and even lacked any clothes "Carmina...?" Deviot's tone was in doubt. Was this really his sister? "Why are you...human?". "Fool." Marx walked towards Deviot, his hand in his pocket, as he held the brim of his hat, raising it up "She's human now. Stripped of power, dignity...and even her identity." Marx had an obvious gleefull tone "And it is your fault for breaking the seal so recklessly!". "Silence!" Deviot snapped at Marx "Regardless! She is my sister! And I will not disown her just like tha-...!" Deviot suddenly froze up, as within a split second, Marx's arm was inside him, through his chest, holding his heart in his hand. "Your seal has weakened you considerably after being freed." Marx said, tearing out Deviot's heart barehanded, and catching the unconscious Carmina with his other hand as Deviot staggered "If it had been a few minutes ago, or if you hadn't used your attack from before, you would have reacted on time, and kept your heart.". Deviot coughed blood, miraculously still standing "Y-...You...unhand...my sister...!" Deviot struggled to even speak. No surprise as his heart just got torn out. "Amazing. It's true. The strongest Demons can even stay standing after having their hearts torn out." Marx commented, leginimately impressed with Deviot's survivability "Sadly, you're still weakened by it, no?". "Sh-..." Deviot couldn't complete his sentence, flat on his face, dying. "You were going to die anyway, you know?" Marx put Carmina down, walking towards Deviot, and crouching down "The seal, after breaking, began sucking away your life force. Even without intervention, you would've died in less than a day. You just didn't feel it so, yet." Marx mocked Deviot, holding his heart still "But, I left you one reward. Your heart...for even greater power than before." With that said, Marx stood back up, carrying Carmina, looking at Lamia and the others one last time "I deeply apologize...but...my time is up..." A yellow energy surrounded Marx, illuminating him "Do not leave this area. You will soon be reunited." With that, Marx vanished, seemingly teleporting away. "What did he mean...?" Lamia asked herself, puzzled by Marx's motives and actions. "C-...Carmina..." Deviot began forcing himself back up, bleeding profousely "Carmina...where is she...? Where is...my...my sister...?" It seemed as though his strength was returning to him. He looked around, trying to find his sister, but seeing no one "Where...is she?" He picked himself up, forcing himself back up, still with a glaring hole in his chest "Where...? Carmina..." Suddenly, Deviot's blood darkened, as his eyes changed from green to blood shot red "Where. Is. She?!" A burst of energy emitted from Deviot, sending debris flying around "Where...where did you take her?!" Deviot noticed Lamia. He appeared infront of her, accompanied by a powerful wind torrent, showing it was his own raw speed. Lamia remained calm, even when the strong gust of winds almost pushed her "I don't know." She said, back to her usual calm face. "Liar! You were with him, weren't you?!" Deviot's form began to contort, becoming evidently more menacing, even his colorful feathers turning black. "You're letting the Black Blood consume you." Lamia said, knowing very well what was happening. She studied the Black Blood long enough on her part time to know "Cool it.". "Grr...!" Deviot raised his hand up, preparing to slash Lamia with his claws "Die you lying bastard!". "Down, boy!" Amon shouted, catching Deviot's attention as he ran towards him. The moment the reached Deviot, he performed a spin kick, striking Deviot dead-center in his stomach. But he didn't budge. "Did you just spin kick him?" Gram asked Amon, surprised by this sudden stunt. "Always wanted to try it...Turns out I suck at it..." Amon said, quickly going to grab Lamia and ran a distance from Deviot. "Yo!" Amon said to Lamia, smiling, happy to see her "What I miss?". "Wait for me!" Lucy soon appeared as well, carrying the sleeping Lily with her, with Noma accompanying her. She noticed Deviot who stared at her "Ah! Nevermind!" Lucy felt greatly intimidated by this monster. "Insects! Insects everywhere!" Deviot exclaimed, appearing right before Lucy in a split second, preparing to lunge his claws into her face, but was interrupted when he was struck by a literal bolt of lightning, causing him to stagger. Juno appeared next to Lucy, dusting herself, soon accompanied by Rhea "Yo, son!" Juno waved hello to Amon. "Good, we're not late." Rhea said, smiling, pointing Vehemence's blade at Deviot. "Grr...!" Deviot growled, his body further transfigurating, turning darker and darker. "Listen, you fools!" Kugoku shouted, catching everyone's attention "Deviot is on a different league for you! You can't win against a Demon of his rank!". "Are you implying we're weak?" Amon said to Kugoku, sounding displeased. "I'm saying that he's too much for you!". "You insult the power of my family." Kiryu suddenly appeared on the scene, walking in "I was just around town with my new pupil! Such stench, I swear.". Following Kiryu was Gajeel, who immediately took notice of both Juvia and Lucy "Huh?! Lucy?! Juvia?!" Gajeel was shocked. He wanted to go to both of them immediately. "Now's not the time for happy times!" Lamia said, getting everyone focused "We have a Demon to defeat." Lamia pointed at Deviot, who appeared to be gathering energy "If we don't, the world can be in danger, right, Kugoku?" Lamia's reference to Kugoku by his name and not "Fox" made him realize she was being serious for once. "Yes...it is incredibly critical that we stop him. Here and now." Kugoku said. "I will kill you all!" A tower of black energy erupted from Deviot's being. Its intensity being too much for everyone, forcing everyone step away from him "Everyone....DIES!" The black tower vanished, revealing Deviot, transformed. His entire body was now covered in black feathers, his face becoming like a raven, with the inside of his mouth being red, as well as his eyes glowing red. Spikes potruded from his elbows, his claws became more prominent, and his feet resembled bird talons. "What...what the hell...?" Kugoku was shaking all of a sudden "His power is even greater than it was before...He...he's just as strong as Hanzo now..." Kugoku noted. He felt Deviot's newfound power emanting from him. It was foul, bitter and full of bloodlust for the entire world. It even overwhelmed him in this power suppressed form of his. "Chaos Break...!" Gram said, sounding shocked after witnessing Deviot transform. "Chaos what?" Amon caught to what Gram said, curious about what he meant. "Later! Focus now!" Gram told Amon, getting him to focus his attention on the transformed Deviot. Deviot stood there, doing nothing but stare, glancing to the sides. He stretched his fingers, causing everyone to jump, expecting him to attack "Haaah..." Deviot breathed out, as four large black wings potruded from his back, stretching out. "Uhh..." Lucy felt uneasy in this tense situation, everyone simply staring down this single black monster. She herself felt an unreasonable amount of fear. Juno and Rhea stood infront of her, as if guarding her. She figured it'd be best to leave, since she'd only be a liability to everyone. It was only one step and already Deviot's attention was caught. "You!" In a split second, Deviot charged towards Lucy, tearing the earth as he got closer "Diiiiie!!!" He extended his arm forth, intending on ripping his target using his claws. Rhea quickly intercepted him, blocking him with Vehemence's flat side, a shockwave burst emitting from the collision "You get in my way? Then you'll die fir-...!" Before he could finish, a large wave of lightning strike him from the side, completely devouring him, allowing Rhea to take a step back, a safe distance away. Deviot, however, didn't budge, and instead leaped towards Juno, who attacked him. He reached her in seconds, attempting to slash her with his claws. Juno quickly moved to the side, feeling confident she will dodge. But before she knew, a bloody gash appeared on her abdomen, in the shape of claws, tearing her shirt and flesh clean. "How...?!". "SKREEEEE!!!" Deviot let out a deafening shriek, kicking Juno in the stomach, head on, stabbing her with his talons, sending her flying back. Amon quickly jumped in the way, catching his mother, as they both crashed through a wall. "Mom, are you okay?!" Amon asked his mother, noticing the blood on his hands "Shit! How strong is this thing?". "Too strong for you, most likely..." Gram said, sounding concerned, as Amon helped Juno stand back up. The kick from Deviot to her stomach seemed to have done serious damage, since she coughed blood "Amon, give me control of your body.". "What?! Hell no!" Amon immediately shunned Gram's suggestion. "Listen to me! Your only chance of winning against this monster is...!". "You think I'm as weak as before, don't you?" Amon cut off Gram, helping his mother get to Lamia "Don't think I spent the last few days doing fuck all." Amon laid his mother down "You're not as young as you used to be." Amon jokingly said to his mother "Rest.". "Heh." Juno chuckled "Is this what they call..."too old for this shit"?" Juno persisted on getting up, but failed. It was more than likely an internal wound "I'll support ya differently then, son." Juno said, referring to her Lightning Magic. Her wounds since the battle against Marx didn't fully heal either, so she'll more than likely become a liability than help if she persists on fighting up close. Amon stood back up, staring at Deviot, who returned to simply standing "Why isn't he doing anything...?" Amon asked, feeling uneasy with Deviot simply...standing. "He's waiting..." Lamia said, as she tended to Juno's wounds "He's like a predator. He doesn't attack until his prey makes the first move." Lamia deduced, judging by Deviot's behaviour. "So, we're just prey to him?" Amon grabbed Atum, the sword Asteria gave him. She told him to not unsheathe it until absolutely neccesary, otherwise he'd only be harming everyone else around him. Sheathed sword it is. "Let's see how long he can wait it out then. No one move!" Amon declared, as everyone followed, simply waiting for Deviot. Everyone stood, surrounding Deviot. They all stared at him, as he did as well, turning his head to glance at them. "Damn...if I could still teleport, I'd be able to...". "Need a distraction?"'' Lucadra appeared before Amon "I can be of help." She said, rising her hand up, causing rubble to move behind Deviot. In an instant, Deviot charged at the source of the sound, attacking it, reducing the rubble to dust. "Ugh...! NOW!" Amon shouted, as everyone, with the exception of Lucy holding Lily, Noma, Juno, Kuro, Kugoku and Lamia, attacked Deviot while he was occupied. As Kiryu reached Deviot first, in his full armour, holding two swords as he swung them at Deviot. Deviot retracted his wings back in, quickly gripped the earth, and lifted his body upwards, using his talons on his feet to clash with Kiryu's swords, knocking him "Kekekeke!" It appeared as if Deviot was mocking Kiryu. Gajeel attacked Deviot from the side "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's hand quickly turned into a metallic club, extending to attack Deviot. As it reached closer, Deviot managed to push himself above the ground, and reposition himself perfectly on Gajeel's club, running across it, reaching and kicking Gajeel in the chin, causing him to lift from the ground "Urgh...!". A dark arm struck Deviot after he kicked Gajeel, wrapping its fingers around him in an attempt to restrain him "Now! Get him!" Rhea called out, giving everyone the signal to attack. Gajeel quickly recomposed himself, regaining balance, as he entered his Steel Mode, his body glimmering brilliantly as he appeared next to Kiryu in seconds "Steel Dragon's...!". "Metallic Arts!" Kiryu declared, forming multiple metallic blades around him. "''Extend your hand!" Gram quickly told Amon, as Black Blood covered his arm in the shape of a gauntlet. Reluctant, Amon did so anyways, extending his open palm to face Deviot, as blood gathered in a black orb, soon becoming filled with energy "You may not Magic left, but this small amount of magic power shall suffice!". "Arctic Rain." Juvia said, standing a safe distance away, creating thousands upon thousands of small, but extremely sharp icicles "Ruination." With just her finger bending, Juvia commanded all the icicles to charge forth. "ROAR!!!" Gajeel declared, unleashing a glittering storm of metal at Deviot. "Fallen Army!" Kiryu sent forth all the metallic blades he created towards Deviot. "Chaos!" Gram declared, as the orb shot forward, expanding into a large black beam. As if by miracle, all four attacks merged together into one, large blade-shaped attack, accompanied by smaller, black ice spears. They shot forth like a bullet, letting out a brilliant black glimmer, and becoming thinner and faster the more it travelled. It was the miracle known as Unison Raid. Everyone's combine desire to kill Deviot allowed their attacks to fuse together. "Black Dragon's Chaotic Reign!" Everyone declared, as if on instinct, as the attack struck Deviot, piercing through him, tearing the area around him, and all culminating into one sphere, that expanded into a black explosion, tearing the earth even further. The dust surrounded the area, but soon settled. "Did it work...?" Amon asked, waving his hand to move the dust away from him. "Maken..." A chill went down everyone's spine. And before anyone could react, Deviot shot forth like a bullet, heading towards Amon, his hands cupped together, with his hands in a claw-like motion, allowing his claws to point forth "Toiro!" Deviot struck Amon in the chest, his claws tearing through, causing Amon to cough blood, before sending him flying through multiple buildings. "Gah...!" Amon yelled out in pain, as he rolled in the ground, feeling intense pain in his chest, his white shirt beginning to drench in red "That...that fuckin'...! Urgh...!" Miraculously, he still held onto Atum in his hand. "Pipe down!" Gram yelled at Amon "If it weren't for my defenses of the Black Blood, you'd be dead!". "That...all that power...did nothing to him?!" Kiryu said, shocked as Deviot turned to face him. "Maken..." Deviot uttered once more, preparing to attack. "Metallic Arts!" Kiryu quickly summoned several metallic arms from his armour to attack Deviot. Gajeel also attacked from the side, still in his Steel Mode "Steel Dragon's Sword!" He figured he'd attack head on. The Steel Dragon's Sword was a powerful weapon, able to cut through nearly anything, even this monster's flesh. "Don't leave me out now!" Rhea attacked as well, charging Vehemence with Darkness Magic. Alongside these attacks, an intense torrent of water shot forth towards Deviot, fired by Juvia. Its intensity had enough force to cut clean through even metal if need be. "Senkyokka." And with that said, something unimaginable happened. Every attack heading towards Deviot was deflected, destroyed and all while Deviot simply stood, doing nothing. The metallic arms were obliterated by a seemingly invisible force, Rhea was struck multiple times before being sent flying, Gajeel recieved harsh punishment, his sword broke, but even his scales recieved cracks, yet he persisted to continue forth, while Juvia's water torrents were also annhilated. "Heh...!" Gajeel smirked, despite his current situation. He pushed through the onslaught of invisible attacked, repairing his scales, and closing the cracks after each attack "You're that damn fast?!" Gajeel shouted. Being struck multiple times made him realize. Deviot wasn't standing still. He was simply moving at such speed, attacking with only his hands at a limited area, that his attacks seemed invisible, and he simply didn't move from that one spot "You're a real monster, ain'tcha?!" Suddenly, Gajeel phased through all of these attacks, turning into a black shadow, swiftly passing through Deviot's attacks. The two clashed, Gajeel, in his Steel Shadow Dragon Mode, struck Deviot with his Steel Shadow Dragon's Sword, that Deviot blocked with both his hands, catching the sword inbetween them. Many smaller swords potruded from the Steel Shadow Dragon's Sword's blade, skewering both of Deviot's hands into pieces "Opening!" Gajeel declared, swinging his sword downward, slashing Deviot's chest "Not so tough now are you!". "Maken..." Deviot uttered. "You're planning on attacking without any ha-...?" Gajeel stopped short, when he noticed Deviot's arms regenerating. The skeleton was already back, but soon, the veins, and flesh followed "What?!". "Ōeikyō." Within an instant, Deviot delivered a devastating blow to Gajeel's stomach. It was incredibly fast, so much it broke the sound barrier, struck Gajeel, cracked his scales, and sent him flying through several buildings at incredible speed. Everyone watched in horror as Deviot returned to simply standing, waiting for his "prey" to attack first. Amon witnessed everything unfold "Dammit...It regenerates...How do we beat that?" Amon gritted his teeth. Reinforcements Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, but Deviot quickly ducked, narrowly dodging the bullet fired at him. Everyone looked at where the gunshot came from, seeing Nanaya and Stella standing beside one another, weapons drawn. "Nana?!" Amon yelled out, calling Nanaya "Nana" as if he knew her. Nanaya looked over at Amon, grinning, making him uneasy "Hi there, love." Nanaya said to Amon, speaking with a familiar tone. "Love?!" Stella exclaimed, shocked at Nanaya's nickname to Amon. She took a step forward, calling to Amon "Hey! Amon! Remember me?!" Stella waved happily to Amon. Amon squinted his eyes, trying to make a clearer image of Stella, before recognizing her "Stella...? Stella?!" Amon called out to her, smiling, but it quickly changed to a frown upon realizing, Deviot was right behind her, preparing to slash her "Behind you!". Stella turned around, but was startled by Nanaya firing her gun, and seeing no one else behind her. But looking up, she saw Deviot jumped up, avoiding Nanaya's gunshot "Since Amon seems to know ya, I'll be nicer to you." Nanaya said to Stella, giving off a cocky smirk. Suddenly, while in the air, a bullet went through Deviot's body, causing him to land on a rooftop. Nanaya looked over at where it was fired from. Ricky lied down, aiming a magic sniper rifle, having fired at Deviot. "I just hope this doesn't end badly as usual..." Richard sighed, worried as usual about his mother's plans. "Attaboy!" Nanaya gave a thumbs up to her son, smiling widely to him, bearing her teeth. "Kekeke!" Deviot rose back up, landing down at the ground infront of Nanaya, looking directly at Richard "Die!" Deviot charged towards Ricky's location, with the intent to kill. Before anyone could properly to anything, Deviot had already leaped a great deal, heading towards Richard. "Kick of Justice!" Suddenly, Hyperion leaped from behind Richard, delivering a powerful kick to Deviot's face, sending the crow demon crashing back down to the earth. Hyperion landed down on the ground, soon accompanied by Asura, who leaped down, carrying Circe on her back "Hello, my fellow comrades! I have sensed an evil presence and came rushing in with a fist full of Justice!" Hammy as ever. "That was more of a kick though." Asura corrected Hyperion, who suddenly appeared shocked, and then deep in thought, before hitting her fist on her hand. "I came with a boot of Justice to the face of evil!". "Circe!" Amon noticed Circe on Asura's back, but quickly noticed Deviot standing back up again "You! Take her away! It's dangerous!" Amon told Asura, feeling he could trust her if she came with Hyperion "And the kid up there too!" Amon said, referring to Richard. "Eh? Why me?" Asura asked, puzzled as to why this man was suddenly ordering her around. "Because, Asura..." Hyperion's tone suddenly became serious "You are the best when keeping people safe from harm!" Hyperion said, giving Asura a thumbs up and a wide smile, causing her to blush. "I...I guess the kids are a priority." Asura said, creating a wooden pillar to lift herself up, to reach Richard. "Now then!" Hyperion took a stance, as he saw Deviot stand back up again "Shall we take on this demon together?". "Let's!" Amon declared, holding Atum in his hand in a reverse grip, whilst taking a fighting stance as well. Deviot stood in the center, surrounded by everyone else. Introductions to the new reinforcements would have to wait. Gajeel emerged from the building as well, entering his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode "Keh, so annoying." He muttered, preparing to attack alongside everyone else. Everyone attacked Deviot at once, surrounding him. They all drew closer and closer to him. Deviot first struck Rhea, but she blocked with Vehemence's blade, being pushed back a bit, before Deviot turned to deliver a straight kick to Kiryu, who dodged, sidestepping to the side, and shooting forth. Deviot jumped, dodging both of Kiryu's sword swings, landing on the metallic knight's back, and with the force of his legs, jumped again, pushing Kiryu on the ground, leaving a dent on the ground. As Deviot came landing back down, Nanaya took aim, firing multiple bullets at him. However, Deviot sprung his four wings once more, using them as a shield from Nanaya's bullets. With one flap of his wings afterwards, he sent a powerful gust of wind at everyone. Deviot immediately landed down, behind Juvia "Kekeke!" Deviot prepared to tear Juvia in half using his claws. But before he could, Juvia extended her hand, opening it infront of his face, firing a large torrent of water at him point blank, soon freezing it completely. "You're beginning to turn bothersome..." Juvia said, sighing in disappointment at Deviot's actions. However, soon the pillar of ice was destroyed, as Deviot flew up with all four wings. "Kekeke!" Deviot sounded as if he was mocking Juvia "Die!" He raised his arms upwards, as a black sphere began forming "Die!" As the sphere expanded, Deviot tossed it at Juvia, but it was clear this sphere had enough force to hit everyone "Die all of you!". However, Amon ran towards Juvia, getting infront of her, unsheathing Atum "It's absolutely neccesary now!" As he unsheathed the sword, no blade was visible, only energy beginning to leak out. "That blade...is no blade!" Gram could immediately sense the energy once Atum was being unsheathed "It shall do!". The energy being released soon turned dark, and the moment Amon completely unsheathed it, it was only one large stream of black energy. Once it struck with the sphere, the energy seemed to take a solid form, as it was pushing the sphere back. "Urgh...!" Amon continued to push the sphere away "Aaaah!!!" With one more push, the sphere dissipated, completely vanishing, much to Amon's surprise "Eh?! Where'd it go?!" Amon came to realize, he felt like he was carrying something heavy. And he then noticed, the black energy emanting from the hilt grew larger "Ah...". "Ah, I see...This blade absorbs energy. Impressive." Gram said, observing Atum "Useful! Now! Attack him with it!". Suddenly, Deviot came crashing down towards Amon "Oh boy!" Amon swung what is essentially just a mass of unstable energy at Deviot. Once they clashed, Deviot was devoured by the large mass of energy, completely submerging him within it. However, Deviot forced himself through the energy stream, punching Amon in the face. Before Amon could recompose himself, Deviot delivered another punch to Amon's face, striking from the left this time. Amon attempted to swing Atum at Deviot again, but Deviot grabbed his wrist "Kekeke." Amon recieved a powerful kick to the stomach, creating a shockwave, lifting him up from the ground, and causing Juvia to back away, forcing her to turn into water to avoid any potential harm. "F-...Fast...!" Amon thought to himself. He felt as if his stomach was being crush by that kick, becoming nothing but mince meat. His grip on Atum's hilt weakened, forcing him to release it. However, Amon gritted his teeth, grabbing Deviot's leg with both his hands, as Black Blood covered both his arms, solidifying, taking a shape akin to gauntlets. His feet landed on the ground once again, and immediately moved, lifting Deviot up from the ground "I'll break you!" Amon smashed Deviot into the ground "Again!" He lifted Deviot once more, smashing him on the ground once again "Again!" He repeated the processes multiple times, smashing Deviot more and more on the ground, causing the dust to build up into a smokescreen. What felt like a while for Amon, was really only one or two whole minutes for everyone else. Both Amon and Deviot reacted at incredible speeds to one another, until now. Before Amon realized it, Deviot's leg tore off, sending the rest of his body flying into a building, causing the entire structure to fall down. "Oh...I overdid it...?" Amon said, looking over at the torn leg "Nasty...Hmm?" Amon noticed something interesting, the leg became thinner. As if...its components were being drained. He quickly tossed it upon realizing that "What the Hell was tha-...?!" A shocking force struck Amon's head, suddenly causing his vision to become blurry. Deviot, in a split second, reached and grabbed Amon's head when he didn't notice. His leg regenerated. The force behind his strike sent Amon stumbling across the ground, with an incredible headache "Gah...!" Amon clutched his head in pain, coughing blood, and even dripped blood from his nose "Son of a...!". "You! All! DIE!" Deviot shouted, his shriek emitting a powerful sound burst, sending a large and powerful shcokwave, reaching everyone and clearing the area from all the debris. Mostly because the debris were sent scattered everywhere, forcing everyone to defend themselves, or phase like how Juvia and Gajeel did. Notably, Gajeel went to defend Lucy, standing the way of the debris, blocking them with his scaled body. Deviot took notice of that as well, and charged at them. Everyone was stunned by his yell, so they didn't notice him slip by to reach them "Kekeke!" Deviot reached Gajeel, and delivered a powerful backhand slap, smacking Gajeel into a building, showing the great strength this demon possesses "You..." Deviot glared at Lucy, who was petrified in fear. However, the moment she saw Deviot raise his arm up, she realized he was going to attack. She held Lily tightly in her arms, turning around, her back facing Deviot. Deviot lunged his arm forward, intending on stabbing Lucy. However, Hyperion kicked leaped forward, kicking Deviot in the head "Away with you, miasmic crow of death!" But even then, the black demon didn't budge. He grabbed Hyperion's leg, letting out a deafening shriek as he smashed Hyperion on the ground, raising his leg up with the intend of crashing her. Suddenly, a large arm made from wood struck Deviot, managing to make him budge, even if a little "Back away from my partner!" Asura declared, standing on top of a large, buddha-like structure, possessing many arms, created and controlled by her. The wooden arm began tearing, as Deviot forced himself through, tearing the arm apart, as he drew closer to Asura. He leaped forward, stretching his fingers apart, preparing to slash her. However, he was immediatley sandwiched inbetween two large wooden arms, but even then he broke free with ease. As if kicking the air itself, Deviot shot forth like a bullet, only to get smacked aside by another one of the statue's arms. But Deviot climbed atop the statue's fist, running across its arm, right towards Asura. Several smaller arms sprouted from the arm, surrounding Deviot, attempting to catch hold of him. However, within a split second, they all got slashed to bits, and Deviot simply continued forward, unhinged. "What the...?!" Asura was shocked, but she quickly clapped her hands together, sending forth multiple arms at once at Deviot. Deviot broke through each and every one of the arms that got in his way, with either a simple kick, or using his claws. He simply conitnued relentlessly. Deviot shrieked, as he drew closer to Asura. The moment he reached her, he thrusted his arm forth, but Asura jumped, narrowly avoiding Deviot's attack and landing behind him. Deviot turned around, attempting to slash her with his claws, but she quickly ducked, putting her hands on the ground and lifting up her body. Asura spun, and then held her body using only one arm "Break Kick!" Asura declared, as she delivered a powerful spin kick to Deviot's side, causing him to budge, even if slightly. Deviot blocked Asura's kick with his arm, and with his free hand, grabbed her leg, pulling her towards him, releasing her leg, as he thrusted his arm forth, in one swift attempt to execute her. However, a large wave of water, struck the two, carrying Asura to safety, while punishing Deviot. The water surrounding Deviot froze, encasing him in a large chunk of ice. Asura was allowed a safe landing on the ground, as Juvia reformed from water next to her "That was an excellent display." Juvia said to Asura, smiling, her gentle tone giving Asura an odd feeling of...satisfaction. "H-...He's not down yet!" Amon yelled, still clutching his head in pain. Deviot broke out of his ice prison, landing down and quickly charging at everyone once more. Kiryu got in his way, swinging two swords at him, only to have Deviot quickly sprouting six wings this time, and flapping them only once to send a powerful gust of wind at Kiryu, causing the old man to be sent back. He was beocming too tired to fight any further this. "Kekekekeke." Deviot chuckled, mockingly at Kiryu's pathetic display. Suddenly, everyone noticed black clouds began gathering around the area, as thunder and lightning began to pick up. Juno has been preparing an attack "Someone restrain him! I can't miss! The rest stay back!" Juno said, her wounds patched up, as she held out her hand, facing the sky. "...Right!" Amon took note, charging at Deviot. "Amon! Wait!" Juno tried stopping Amon, but he continued reagrdless "It can kill you!". "But it can also kill him!" Amon reached Deviot, preparing to punch the black demon, as Deviot did the same. The two clashed. Amon struck Deviot in the face with his fist, while Deviot struck Amon in the face with an open palm. "Everyone get back!" Amon yelled, as he delivered a straight kick to Deviot's stomach, causing him to stagger a bit. "That's it! You can match Deviot! Even if a bit!" Gram said, having noticed Amon managed to keep up with eviot momentarily, and even cause some damage via his physical attacks "Your Black Blood, your rage, it is making you stronger!". "Oh, whoop-dee-doo, he can kick someone into submisison. I can do that without even moving." Lucadra mused, sitting on the side, simply watching. Everyone did as Amon said, keeping a distance away. Gajeel helped Lucy to get away, Juvia, Asura and Hyperion also left, but Stella was reluctant to leave. "Wait, we can't just let him fight that monster alone!" Stella said "I haven't even helped. I can't just...!". "Oi." Nanaya grabbed Stella by her shoulder "Amon ain't gonna die by some big bird." Nanaya said to Stella, walking back "Ya wanna get in his way, be my guest." She said, before turning tail and running. Stella gritted her teeth, reluctantly turning as well "Don't you die on me, please!" Stella yelled to Amon. "As if I'd die!" Amon said. With one push from both fighters, they were seperated, but they quickly began exchanging blows. Amon managed to keep up with Deviot's inhumane speed, but best he could do was block some attacks, and try to attack, only to get struck by him. This continued, until Amon found an opening. The moment Deviot threw a punch, he left his defenses down, focusing only on attacking. It's at that moment that Amon also delivered a punch. And the two hit each other in their faces, forcing them back from one another. "DIIIIIIEEEE!!!" Deviot shouted, his veins pulsating on his forehead, as he charged at Amon. He pushed himself further than before, delivering a head on punch at Amon's chest, breaking the sound barrier and sending Amon tumbling on the ground and into a building. "Amon!" Stella shouted, but before she could attempt and go to him, she was stopped by Nanaya, who stretched her arm in her way "...Don't get in my way.". "Don't you get in his way." Nanaya said, still smirking "If you knew him, you should know Amon's a bitch to take down. I should know. I put enough bullets in him to kill a lion.". "You what?!" Before Stella could do anything to Nanaya, she noticed Amon standing back up "Hey! Are you okay?!". "I'm...fine!" Amon replied, sounding irritated, as he got back up "I...I almost kept up with him!" Amon thought to himself, gritting his teeth. He knew he was on equal ground against Deviot there. Even if for a second. "Would you like to stand on equal ground then?" Gram offered Amon, a sly undertone to his voice. "...How?". "You don't even need me to control your body. Just stand still." Gram said to Amon. Amon began noticing the Black Blood cripping out of his flesh, covering his body. But it wasn't like before. Typically, it would surround his flesh in thick armour, but this time, it was as if it was merging with his flesh "What the...?". "A being entering Chaos Break is fueled by instinct. Their bodily limits vanish, and they surpass said limits in an instant." Gram explained, as the Black Blood began surrounding more of Amon's body, beginning to cover his chest and legs "I can't have you access Chaos Break. Otherwise it won't be good for anyone. But, I can grant you some of ''my strength instead. But be warned...this will hurt.". "What?!" Amon quickly grabbed his shirt, taking it off, much to the shock and embarassment of some of the onlookers, specifically Stella, who was blushing. However, others noticed the mysterious black stuff crawling on his body, covering his chest. His toes stuck out of his shoes, due to growing sharp claws, while his fingers did the same, granting him claws. "Gram! What the fuck are you doing to me?!" Amon yelled out, as the Black Blood crawled all the way to his head. It has now covered him, head to toe, even his hair becoming hidden under it. Initially his body was featurless, but soon his body's features returned. The joints, the muscles, everything. It was as if the Black Blood was indeed becoming Amon's flesh. "Enough!" Deviot declared "Enough! Die!" Deviot charged at Amon, cupping his hands together again, facing Amon "Maken! Toiro!" Deviot's arms shot forth, the moment he strikes Amon, not only will all ten of his claws pierce him, but once again send him flying. Suddenly, Amon reacted to Deviot's attack, catching both of Deviot's wrists with his hands, beginning to crush them. His eyes openned on his formerly blank face, revealing red eyes, with slitted black pupils, glaring at Deviot with murderous intent "No. You die." Amon tore off Deviot's arms with relative ease, letting go of them, and then proceeding to punch Deviot in the face. Deviot's arms regenerated almost immediately, as he retorted, punching Amon as well, but Amon returned the punch. In that instant, the two began clashing with their fists. However, this time, Amon was capable of keeping up with Deviot's speed, and even manage to take hits. "''I can see...!" Amon thought to himself, sidestepping to dodge Deviot's punch "I can react!" Amon punched Deviot, dead center in his chest "I can kill him!" Amon threw another punch, this time tearing right through Deviot's chest. "Kekeke." Deviot laughed, grabbing Amon's arm with one arm, then grabbing his face with his other arm. "Kekekekeke!" Suddenly, a black sphere formed behind Amon. Deviot began pushing Amon, but Amon resisted, managing to remain in place, even if he was beginning to budge. "Dammit...!" Amon quickly extended his hand, right infront of Deviot's face "Stay back!" Amon fired a blast of Black Blood infused with magic power, point blank at Deviot's face, engulfing him in it. However, that did nothing but anger the crow demon, as he pushed harder than before "Urgh...!" Deviot threw Amon, causing him to crash against the black sphere "Damn y-...!" Amon was cut short once Deviot reached him, smacking his head into the sphere with an open palm. Amon felt his face being torn by the rotating black sphere's energy. It was as if he was against a buzzsaw. Amon tried freeing himself, but Deviot seemed to be using more strength than before. Amon instead opted to grabbing Deviot's arm and tearing it off, and he did, freeing himself, for approximately 2 seconds before Deviot kicked him back to the sphere, and then pushed him against it. "Dammit...!" Juno muttered, her spell was almost ready, but if she shot it now, Amon will get hit as well "Amon! Get out of the way!". Suddenly, Juno's voice calling to Amon woke something inside Amon "Get off!" Amon grabbed Deviot's wrists, his back being torn by the sphere's rotation. "I am not going to be defeated like this!" Slowly, Deviot's grip weakened, allowing Amon to overpower him, and eventually tear both of his arms off "I will win!" Amon punched Deviot with a powerful right, strong enough to snap his neck. Sadly, that did not kill Deviot, only annoy him. Amon quickly got behind Deviot, grabbing him in a Full Nelson hold, his arms restraining against Deviot's arm from behind. "Now! Mom! Hit him!" Amon shouted to Juno "You're ready, right?! So attack!". "What?!" Juno shouted, baffled by what Amon said "You restrained him! That's enough! It'll hit him fast enough t-...!". "It won't be fast enough!" Amon cut off Juno. Suddenly, another black sphere formed behind Amon. And instead of resisting him, Deviot instead used his own movement against him. As Amon was holding Deviot back to keep him in place, Deviot leaped back, causing Amon's back to crash into the black sphere, as it began rotating incredibly fast "Gah...! Just do it!" Amon shouted at Juno one more time, as the Black Blood was beginning to dissipate from his body. "But..." Juno was distraught, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Mom!" Amon shouted one more time, louder than before "Fuckin' do it now!". Reluctant, Juno did as he said, though she was evidently not pleased with it, shedding tears as she executed the attack "Tenrai! Ougi!" The thunderclouds roared, as white lightning formed in the center of the clouds "Deaiten!" Swiping her arm down, Juno summoned an enormous bolt of white lightning down on Deviot and Amon. Amon quickly bended his back, in an attempt to use Deviot as a meat shield. Though it would be pointless against such a large scale attack. The moment the bolt of lightning struck, it shocked the very earth itself. Pillars of white lightning erupted from the earth, sending a shockwave and debris everywhere, until they all accumulated into one, large explosion, that shoot upwards like a tower of light. And all that was left, was an even larger crater than before. Infact, this entire area could never be believed to have once carried even a single house. It was utterly destroyed by this battle. End of Devil "How are you still ALIVE?!" Gram shouted, causing Amon to jump awake. However, he immediately felt a surge of pain in his entire body. "Gah!" Amon held himself tightly, feeling immeasurable pain. He looked at his hands, and then the rest of his body, seeing he was back to normal, with only his pants remaining. "...I feel like I just got eaten and spat out by a fuckin' dinosaur...Oh god..." Amon tried standing up, and he did, albeit with great pain all over his body. Amon climbed up the crater, seeing his family and the rest. He waved, smiling despite the pain from just doing that. "I must admit...I underustimated the power I gave you...Heh, hilarious." Gram said "While you were getting your entire body fried by that lightning, I used the Black Blood's powers to its fullest, and within seconds, for every cell burnt, another regenerated. It's amazing." Gram explained. "Wait...is that why my skin isn't...burnt?". "Exactly. However, your body is still in extreme pain, and you're severely weakened. Using that much of the Black Blood could lead to you dying from blood loss. So, this is the last time I do this. Otherwise, it'll just kill you next time.". "Kekeke." Everyone's eyes widened in terror, even Amon's, as they looked up, seeing Deviot flying. Almost his entire body was gone. All that was left was his torso, right arm and head, with six wings used to help him fly "Die...die...!" Deviot extended his arm at everyone, as black energy condensed itself into a sphere, smaller and smaller. "Shit...!" Amon stood up, trying to reach everyone "Someone...! Shield us!" Amon shouted. As he felt his legs losing strength, causing him to lose his footing and begin falling. Before he hit the ground, however, Amon was caught by Nanaya, wrapping his shoulder around hers "Nana...!" Amon didn't seem very pleased with having Nana this close. "Not now, love." Nanaya managed to carry Amon close enough to everyone else, as Kuro erected a large black barrier, shielding everyone. "Mama! I got the shield up! Is everyone here?" Kuro asked her mother, who checked to see. "Everyone's here! Shut the barrier for good!" Lamia told Kuro, and she did as told. Kuro condensed the eternano of the barrier, causing it to darken and become much more durable. "Die...!!!" Deviot, with what sounded like his dying breath, fired the small black sphere at the barrier protecting everyone. "Fuck it!" Lamia erected multiple layers of barriers over Kuro's own barrier. The moment the sphere made contact with the barrier, all the condensed energy erupted into one large explosion. It engulfed multiple buildings in a black explosion, emitting a black flash, seen across the entire town, and even catching some citizens who were too foolish to stay near the area. The explosion eventually engulfed Deviot himself, as it expanded into what can only be called a mushroom cloud. It was obvious that Deviot put his last breath into that final attack. A large portion of this city seemed to have been reduced to nothing but rubble, like a wasteland that just got hit by a devastating bomb. And miraculously, Kuro's barrier, while cracked, managed to keep everyone safe, while everything around them was destroyed "I did it, mommy!" Kuro said, smiling cheerfully. "Attagirl..." Lamia let out a sigh of relief. "Hmm?" Amon stood up, beginning to walk forward. "Where you goin'?" Lamia asked Amon, stopping him. "To check." Amon replied, continuing to walk "Wait here..." Amon walked over towards Deviot, who was lying on the ground, his wings torn, barely recognizeable as wings anymore. Amon looked down on the fallen demon "You dead yet?". "Urgh...! Kuh...Y-...You...!" Deviot weakly extended his remaining right arm to Amon "M-...My sister...! Carmina..." Deviot said, coughing blood "P-...Please...spare...spare my...sister..." With his last breath, Deviot said to Amon, his arm falling back on the ground, and his eyes slowly closing "She...she...isn't a threat...anymore..." And with those final words, Deviot closed his eyes, passing away. "..." Amon stood there, staring as Deviot's body dissipated, being picked up by the wind as if he was dust. "Even a Demon can have love for his family." Lucadra said, walking around the silent Amon, in her child form "But then again, you should be an example of one as well, no?" Lucadra grinned, teasing Amon to get a reaction, but frowned when she got none "Yeesh, you're no fun when you're serious." Looking over, she saw Stella running over to Amon, tackling him from behind with a tight embrace, tearing up as she finally got to speak to him clearly without any hassle, soon having everyone else come to him, as Aph herself came galloping in on her horse, somehow surviving the explosion's radius "But, atleast you have people who can make you smile." Lucadra said, a faint smile appearing on her face. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice